1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical compensation film and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an optical compensation film and an embossing method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display has already replaced a traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) and become a mainstream display technology. The liquid crystal display controls the penetration or shielding of light by the birefringence of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal display to achieve the function of display. However, the liquid crystal display has the disadvantage of the viewing angle. Several technologies are proposed for improving the viewing angle of liquid crystal display, such as an optical compensation film, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) and in-plane switching (IPS). In brief, the MVA and IPS improve the viewing angle by modifying the structure of liquid crystal display panel. The optical compensation film improves the viewing angle through the phase retardation of an optical compensation film. The optical compensation film can be integrated with polarizing film into a liquid crystal display panel.
However, the conventional optical compensation film encounters the problem of red light leakage and blue light leakage when being used with a large viewing angle. Therefore, there is a need to provide an optical compensation film with a different phase retardation that is capable of compensating different colors for alleviating the aforesaid disadvantage of the prior art.